How To Train Your Kung Fu 2: The Chinese Dragon
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The sequel to How To Train Your Kung Fu with a new villain, new characters, and a new dragon that is so powerful. What will Hiccup, his viking friends along with Po and the other kung fu masters discover? Find out!
1. The Sequel Promotion

**The How To Train Your Kung Fu 2 Promotion  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hello, fans of both of Dreamworks Animation's greatest films "Kung Fu Panda" and "How To Train Your Dragon" To those who have read my How To Train Your Kung Fu fanfic would read the sequel that appears to be having it's lack of views. I was hoping that it would gain much popularity like How To Train Your Kung Fu and Beauty and the Wolf and its sequel. You can read it and review, but ONLY if you want to. It's ok if you don't.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To those who are excited at reading the sequel, I've already started it and I'm working really hard on it. So, enjoy reading the prologue at the next chapter and the others as well.<strong>


	2. Prologue

**Well, It's been almost three months since I last started my first Kung Fu Panda/How To Train Your Dragon Crossover "How To Train Your Kung Fu"** **and gave all of you fans some great news that I would make a sequel. Well, today, in the first day of February 2012, I'm starting some work on it beginning with the prologue and it would totally blow you all away! I've also came up with the title for the sequel. It's called... "How To Train Your Kung Fu 2: The Chinese Dragon. Hope you guys like that title. So, enjoy the prologue and do not forget to review.**

**P.S. The rating for this fanfic is Rated T which includes violence and some language that would be used in the later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Long ago, in the ancient times of the vikings, the ancestors have met their greatest foes in the history of Berk: the Chinese Warriors of Hyun. According to their own time, they attempted to search far and wide to meet the legendary dragon known as the "Chinese Dragon". Before they could continue their search, however, the vikings found them and battled them in a War of Death. When half of the vikings are vanquished, but the leader of the vikings named Ryundar managed to defeat and kill their leader named Toishi by stabbing him with the Sword of Odin. Once the vikings had won the war against the chinese, they found a sacred treasure that has the location to the Chinese Dragon: The Dagger of Truth. Ryundar used that weapon to find and meet the Chinese Dragon, who appears out of his sacred hideout. Then, the viking and the dragon talked to one another and had an agreement for him and his other vikings to be turned into a soul for him. Once the agreement was made, the vikings disappeared into golden dust and the dust flowed into the Chinese Dragon, gaining him some power and strength for all eternity. Meanwhile, an evil force known as the "Tai Wan Chi" clan, a group of panthers, have sensed the Chinese Dragon's location and only a day later, they planned on seeing it and capturing it for to gain power and strength.

Then, their leader and lord named Rozelle appears and spoke to his soldiers. "When will we leave?", asked Rozelle. "In about two more days, my lord", said Tyushi, Rozelle's second in command. "Good", said Rozelle and chuckles evilly. "What do you want us to?", asked Ishiamo, Rozelle's most trusted servant. "Kill my nephew", said Rozelle, "so that no one would suspect it along with our plans as well." In the meantime, we get to see Rozelle's nephew named Prince Oai, who is overhearing what Rozelle had said about his plans of killing him and to find the Chinese Dragon. So, when he prepares to leave, he sees a soldier in front of him. "Where are you doing, Prince Oai?", asked the soldier. "I heard that my uncle is planning to kill me", said Oai, "I have to leave at once." "The other soldiers will sure to find you, my prince", said the soldier, "but I know one room that he'll never find you." He takes Oai to a room where it has a secret passageway out of the kingdom. "Now, go", said the soldier, "before they find us here. Oh, and before you leave, I have something fo you." The soldier gave a wooden horn. "What's it for?", asked Oai. "It can be used to summon the most powerful warriors. Do not use it except at your greatest need. Go. Now!" Oai did what the soldier had told him and went through the secret passage while carrying the horn with him before the soldier can close the doors. He goes to a carriage and uses it to ride as far as he can away from the kingdom, but not realizing that the soliders have spotted him and chased him with their own carriages in about 156 miles away from the kingdom. Later, as he uses the carriage to jump over a cliff in the mountains and lands perfectly, the soldiers stopped.

"The rest of you head back to the castle", said Ejuano, captain of the army, "I'll go after him." He then uses his carriage to jump over the cliff the same thing Oai did and continues his chase while the others head back to the castle. Oai then sees Ejuano far away and he turns around to see a tree branch in the way and gets hit by it, knocking him unconscious, but before Ejuano can get near him, an arrow shot him in the chest and he died. Then, we see a hooded person carrying a bow and arrow with him and he jumps to the ground to see the unconscious panther and decides to take him to his home where we see an armadillo named Tuisa and a spider named Royo eating dinner and they see their hooded friend before he takes off his hood and it reveals to be a dog. His name is Saiku. "I've found someone", said Saiku. "Who is it?", asked Royo. "A panther", said Saiku and drops the unconscious panther on the ground. "A panther? Here in our forest?", asked Tuisa, "How could this be? You know he'll kill us if we found... whoever he is." "I bet Rozelle has nothing to do with this", said Royo. "We're not sure why he's here", said Saiku, "We have to find out why. But how?" Then, Oai wakes up to see three of the animals and gasps. He then attempts to take out his horn, but after he blows on it, making a beautiful noise from the forest to all of China, Royo knocks him out unconscious and then... everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the prologue. I'll make the first chapter tomorrow. Enjoy.<strong>


	3. A Peacefully Day

**I've changed my mind. I'm trying to make the first chapter today. The second chapter will revolve around Hiccup and the others getting transported once again to the Valley of Peace. For now, this chapter will have some peaceful and quiet time with our main heroes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Peacefully Day<p>

At the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace, we see that the masters are taking a few days off without kung fu training since Master Shifu left for Jade Mountain to see the ghost of Master Oogway and we see Po helping his father at the noodle restaurant and the wolves, including Zhong, the leader of the group, are enjoying the noodles and seemed to like it as much as anyone else in the valley. "Oh, Mr. Ping", said Zhong, "These noodles are fantastic. I will never stop eating them. Your restaurant is neat." "You are most welcome, Zhong", said Mr. Ping and hugs the wolf and Zhong hugs the goose which causes the villagers to go "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" and "This is just too cute". Later that night, we see Po soothing Viper, causing her tail to shake really hard. Then, he stops and we see Tigress chucking over this and spoke. "Oh, Po", said Tigress, "You are just too cute when you do something like that." "I haven't done it my whole life", said Po and Zhong and Tai Lung appears. "Want me to do the same thing to you, Tigress?", asked Tai Lung. "You bet, handsome", said Tigress and she and the snow leopard kissed each other and he carries her to bed while Zhong yawns very hard. "I think I'll sleep with Crane", said Zhong and goes to Crane's room where he sees Crane sleeping so peacefully.

Meanwhile at the Jade Mountain, we see Shifu seeing the ghost of Master Oogway and chatting with him. "Master Oogway", said Shifu, "Is there anything that we have forgotten?" "There is one thing, my friend", said Oogway, "You and the others had a lot of help from a lot of fellow warriors, but only two of them were actually good at their kung fu. They have also helped you defeat Hushia and save all of China." "The vikings from Berk", answered Shifu, "It's been only a year, Master Oogway, and we haven't seen them ever since. There has to be something we could do to see them again." "There is one way, Shifu", said Oogway, "They would be transported to the Valley of Peace again only by a magical device." "What kind of magical device, Master Oogway?", asked Shifu. "You will find out once they will get here", said Oogway. "I understand, Master Oogway", said Shifu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Isle of Berk in night time, we see Hiccup telling the others how he saw the Soothsayer in his dream last month and they ended up being surprised. "Really?", asked Astrid, "You really did saw the goat?" "Yeah", said Hiccup, "She also said that we would see Po and the others again. I'm not sure if we will leave or not, but it only depends which." "It is awesome", said Ruffnut, "I can't wait to play with those wolfies again. They were so cute back then." "Yeah, which makes you queen of everything so cute and innocent", teased Tuffnut. "Ha Ha Ha, very funny", said Ruffnut and the others laughed. Later, while the others are sleeping in their own separate rooms, Hiccup spends a little bit of time with Toothless. "Aren't you excited, Toothless?", said Hiccup, "We'll be able to see the Dragon Warrior and his friends again. Isn't that great?" Toothless nods his head happily and went to sleep as did Hiccup, waiting for the time to see the kung fu masters again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update tomorrow or Friday. Wait. Tomorrow's my birthday and I simply cannot wait! Enjoy and review, by the way.<strong>


	4. Transportation

Chapter 2: Transportation

The next morning, near the training cabin at the Jade Palace, we see Po drawing a picture of Hiccup and he misses him so much since the day he and the others came to the Valley of Peace and hopes to see him again. Tigress and the others saw that picture and knows what he feels about missing Hiccup. "Don't worry, Po", said Viper, "We'll see them again."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Berk, we see Hiccup along with Toothless and the other vikings getting ready to get transported the same way to get the Jade Palace. Nearly six minutes later, the others groaned and complained. "What's taking so long?", asked Stoick sternly. "It worked last time", said Hiccup, "Now it looks like it doesn't."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the forests near King Rozelle's palace, we see Prince Oai with a bandage on his head and he wakes up to find a crystal looking sword hanging on a sword sheather in Saiku's bed and looks at it for a while before grabbing it and uses it to cut the ropes that were on him. Suddenly, it glows and it blasts a hole on the roof of Saiku's house.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Berk, when Hiccup and the others are about to give up hope, they hear a wooshing wind from across the distance of the sky and then came a blurry tornado as it starts sucking out every large house on Berk while the vikings remained unharmed. "What's going on?", asked Stoick. "Everything's disappearing", said Astrid. "It must be magic", said Hiccup, "Quick. Everyone hold hands." "I'm not holding your hand", said Tuffnut towards Ruffnut, but Ruffnut quickly grabs her brother's hand as Snotlout and Fishlegs held each other's hands as did Stoick and Goober. Then, as the tornado came closer to the vikings, we see them gettting carried away by the wind and get sucked into the heart of the storm.<p>

Once there, they saw the events of their previous adventure in the Valley of Peace where they got to see Po and other the kung fu masters for the very first time and have answered the answer to why the letter Hiccup found brought them there in the first place: to defeat Hushia and save all of China from destruction. Suddenly, the storm passes and the vikings hit the ground of the same bridge where they first met Po and the others. With the storm gone, they have finally made it. They have finally got transported once again back to China and are on their way to the Valley of Peace.

"We're back at China again", said Hiccup and thought to himself, "_We're almost there, Po. Soon we'll meet again just like last time_."

* * *

><p><strong>I've finally made the second chapter where the vikings get transported to China again. How great is that?<strong>


	5. Meeting Each Other Again

Chapter 3: Meeting Each Other Again

We see a pig villager screaming "Help!" and there came a panther soldier grabbing the villager's arm, sneering at him. "Quit your screaming", said the panther soldier, "No one's gonna save you now! Now tell me where the legendary kung fu warriors are." Suddenly, a ninja star hit the wood of the villager's house and he looks it. Then, he turns his head to see Tai Lung and the Furious Five along with Po as well. "You found the right warriors, panther", said Po. "Well, well, well", said the panther soldier, "You must be the Dragon Warrior. You are brave for a tubby panda." "Enough talking", said Po, "Let's get him!" Then, the Dragon Warrior and the others fought the panther warrior for nearly four minutes. Suddenly, a panther threw a knife at Tigress, but she dodges it and kicks him in the face before letting the others deliver the final blow on him, knocking him out in the process. "You are excellent warriors", said the panther soldier, but Tai Lung sees a chinese mark on his shoulder plate. "You're from a clan, are you?", asked Tai Lung. "Yes, I am, snow leopard", said the panther soldier, "I work for my lord himself, Rozelle." "Who's Rozelle?", asked Crane. "The lord of the "Tai Wan Chi" clan. That's where I'm from. I was sent by him and his orders were: to find the legendary warriors of a city. And I've found you fellows. Then, he also said, "Find their master and send him a message", but I was wondering one of you could deliver it for me." "I'll do it", said Po, "I will bring the letter to Master Shifu for you, panther. Whoever you are." "I am Fujisa", introduced Fujisa, "and it is a pleasure seeing you, legendary warriors." Then, he runs off a few miles from the kung fu masters.

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and the other vikings walking a few miles away from the bridge and are on their way to the Valley of Peace. "We're almost there, guys", said Hiccup, "The city can't possibly be far." Suddenly, he stops and hears running feet not too far away and then he sees a panther running. "What is it, Hiccup?", asked Stoick. "It's some kind of animal", said Hiccup, but before he can continue, the panther ran over him to the ground on accident. As the panther looks at the viking and the others, he gasped. "Humans", said Fujisa and looks at Hiccup again, "In China." "Who are you?", asked Hiccup. "Fujisa and I have no time", said Fujisa, "I must return to my lord." He then runs off and Hiccup gets confused. "Wait", said Astrid, "Whose your lord?" But Fujisa did not answer as he continues to run as fast as he could. "Never mind him, Astrid", said Hiccup, "We have to keep going. Come on." Then, the vikings continue to walk as far away from the forests and to their surprise, they have found the view of the Valley of Peace. "We've made it, you guys", said Hiccup. Later, we see the vikings entering the village where they could see the steps to the Jade Palace. Hiccup thought they would get tired this time. So, he turns to Toothless, who smiles at him. Later, he brings Hiccup to to the very top of the palace along with everyone else. Then, they proceeded to enter the palace. "Hello?", called Hiccup which makes echoes, "Is anyone here?" "Echoe", said Snotlout, causing echoes as well. Suddenly, they hear a whooshing noise and as they turn around, something pinned him to the ground. Then, he looks at the warrior. "You're... small for a warrior", said Hiccup. "Of course I'm small", said a familiar voice and it turns out to be... "Mantis!", exclaimed Hiccup.

Then, the others saw the kung fu masters including Po. "Tigress, Crane, Monkey, guys", said Astrid, "I knew we tried to find you here." Mantis gets off of him. "Sorry about that", said Mantis. "That's ok", said Hiccup and gets up. As the vikings and the kung fu masters hugged each other while Po sees Hiccup and they hugged each other tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again, Hiccup", said Po. "So am I, Po", said Hiccup. Then, Shifu arrives and is surprised when he sees the vikings. "It is good to see you again at last, vikings", said Shifu, "Especially you, Hiccup." Hiccup and Shifu bow to each respectfully. "I'm really looking forward to have another adventure with you guys", said Hiccup, "What seems to be the trouble?" "We saw a panther at the valley", said Tigress. "He came from a new clan", said Po. "What for?", asked Hiccup, then Zhong appears. "They told me that he was sent to find the warriors and he found", said Zhong. "And I just gave Shifu the letter he wanted me to send for him", explained Monkey. "What kind of letter?", asked Fishlegs. "I will tell you once you vikings explained how you came here", said Shifu. "We just... got sucked in by some kind of a storm", said Hiccup, "but then I realized that it was the only way that we'll ever see you guys again. That was it." Shifu's mood changes from concern to peaceful. "That explains a lot", said Shifu, "Now come with me, all of you. I will tell you what the letter says."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Shifu explain what the letter saids? Will Hiccup and the others help the kung fu masters once again like they did last time? And what will Prince Oai discover? Find out!<strong>


	6. A New Adventure

Chapter 4: A New Adventure

Once Shifu, Po, and Hiccup went outside, the others watched as Shifu begins to unroll the letter. It said:

I AM ROZELLE, LORD OF THE TAI WAN CHI CLAN. I AM TRYING TO FIND THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON IN ALL OF CHINA. MY PLAN IS TO CAPTURE IT AND STEAL ITS POWER SO I CAN USE IT TO RULE ALL OF CHINA. UNLESS YOU WANT TO STOP ME, YOU MUST SEND YOUR EXCELLENT WARRIORS TO FIND ME AND PROVE IF THEY CAN DEFEAT ME. FIRST, THE REASON WHY I AM LOOKING FOR THE DRAGON IS BECAUSE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OBJECT KNOWN AS THE DAGGER OF TRUTH IS HIDDEN IN ANOTHER PLACE. I DO NOT KNOW WHERE IT IS, BUT ONCE I FIND IT, I WILL USE IT TO DRAIN THE DRAGON'S POWERS. YOUR WARRIORS MUST TRAVEL TO MY HOMETOWN FIRST. DO THIS AND I WILL BE REALLY GRATEFUL. DO NOT DO THIS AND I WILL SEND OUT MY SOLDIERS TO KILL THEM. UNDERSTAND?

Shifu rolls the letter and spoke. "It is a new evil force", said Shifu, "Po, Hiccup, you and your friends will sleep for the night and then, you will be on your journey to find Rozelle and stop him from finding the most powerful dragon in all of China. I do not know what it is called." "I think...", said Stoick, "I know what it's called, Shifu. Hiccup, there's something you need to know." "What is it, dad?", asked Hiccup and came towards him. "The dragon", said Stoick, "is called the Chinese Dragon." "What's a... chinese dragon?", asked Hiccup. "It is a dragon unlike anything you've ever seen. There was the time of our ancestors when they fought against their enemies known as the Hyan clan. During the war, they killed half of them, but some of them fought back and claimed victory in their land. Then, they saw the dragon and the leader of our ancestors named Ryundar had an agreement with the Chinese Dragon that he would transfer him and the other vikings into him so he can gain strength. The agreement was made and hid his sacred treasure that can only be open if one viking finds the crystal dagger known as the "Dagger of Truth". It's only a matter of time before this Rozelle will stop at nothing to find that dragon." Hiccup had time to believe whether or not it's true, but had no choice and respects what his father had said to him. "I believe you now, dad", said Hiccup, "and this time, you and Goober are coming with us in this new adventure." Stoick put his hand on Hiccup and said, "Thank you, Hiccup", and they hugged each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Saiku's house in the nighttime, we see Prince Oai overhearing what the others are thinking about what to do with the prince. "Let's just send him back to his home", said Royo, "Who cares?" "He's just a prince", said Saiku. "You said you were gonna get rid of him", said Royo. "No", said Saiku, "I said "I will take care of him". It'll be like... murdering a guest." "And do you expect the panther's soldiers are treating their guests?", asked Royo sternly. "I knew what I was doing", said Saiku, "It's not the prince's fault." Then, Oai takes out his dagger and attempts to strike Saiku, but is pinned to the ground quickly by Royo. "I knew it!", said Royo, "We should've killed him when we had the chance!" "You know why we can't", said Saiku. "If we're taking a vote, I'm with him", said Oai and looks at the armadillo. "We can't let him go", said Royo, "He's an imposter!" "Enough, Royo", said Saiku, "Or I'll pin you to the ground." Then, he turns to the prince. "Now, how did you come here, Oai?", asked Saiku. "How do you know my name?", asked Oai. "We know you're from the castle, but, sadly, we haven't seen you before", explained Saiku. Oai gets confused. "Now tell us who are you running from", said Saiku. "I was running from the guards", said Oai, "I've heard my uncle planning to kill me and find the Chinese Dragon himself."<p>

"You mean, the lord", said Saiku. "Yes", said Oai, "He took over the throne after my father and mother died when I was a little baby." "Isn't there something you want to tell us?", asked Royo, now curious. Oai is unsure, but it seems like he has no choice.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update again by tomorrow.<strong>


	7. Reuniting With The Peacock

Chapter 5: Reuniting With The Peacock

Meanwhile, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Hiccup still awake, trying to think of something that would help them on their new quest. Then, the figures out something: the peacock he met back at Gongmen City: Lord Shen. So, he gets out of his bed and goes to a writing room where it has paper before he takes one out and starts writing a letter. He then goes to Zeng, the messenger goose who happens to be standing near the doors of the Jade Palace. "Zeng", said Hiccup. "Yes, Master um...", said Zeng. "Hiccup", said Hiccup, "There's something I want you to do. I want you to send this message to Lord Shen of Gongmen City. We met him the first time we came here." "I will, Hiccup", said Zeng and flies out a few miles from the palace and Hiccup goes back to where the others are at and went to sleep.

The next morning, at Gongmen City, we see the wolf soldiers having conversations with the villagers while telling jokes at the same time causing them to laugh their heads off and we see Zeng flying before he sees the palace that has been rebuilt. He lands on the ground, but before he could enter the gates, an arrow shot to the ground. Then, he looks up to see four of the wolves preparing to fire more arrows at the messenger goose. "Wait", said Zeng desperately, "I have a message for Lord Shen." "Hold your fire", said a familiar voice and the wolves dropped their bow and arrows and as Zeng turns around, he sees a shadow of a familiar sight. He sees Lord Shen walking towards him.

"State your purpose", said Shen. Zeng gives the peacock ruler the message and when Shen opens it, he reads it out loud for them to hear.

SHEN,

ITS BEEN A YEAR SINCE WE LAST SAW YOU ON OUR QUEST TO DEFEAT HUSHIA AND SAVE ALL OF CHINA FROM DESTRUCTION. NOW WE NEED YOUR HELP AGAIN. WILL YOU MEET US AT THE JADE PALACE EARLY IN THE MORNING AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE AND WE WILL TELL YOU ABOUT A NEW EVIL FORCE. ITS NOT TRYING TO RULE ALL OF CHINA. TRUST ME.

HICCUP

"The humans", said Shen, "You and I are going back your hometown, goose."

The birds left in the middle of the night about a minute flying together in an attempt to get back to the Jade Palace as quickly as possible. In the next morning, we see Hiccup and the others preparing their journey, but Hiccup has something to tell them. "Wait, guys", said Hiccup, "There's someone else who wants to come with us with our adventure." "Who is going with us, son?", asked Stoick. "Just another anthropomorphic animal and a bird", said Hiccup. "I'm a bird", said Crane, but before he could talk, he gets interrupted by a voice. "Think again", said the voice and that voice happens to be Shen himself along with Zeng. "Yes", said Hiccup to himself and walks towards the peacock. "Hello there, Hiccup", said Shen, "Do you have something for me?" "Can you promise something?", asked Hiccup. "Anything you say", said Shen and takes out his right wing, "Friend." Then, Hiccup took out his right hand and he and the peacock shaked them for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update on monday and tuesday with two more chapters. Enjoy, dear fans.<strong>


	8. The Training

Chapter 6: The Training

We see Hiccup flying with Toothless while Astrid and the others flying with Shen after he tells them to meet us on the mountains far away from Gongmen City and a day later, after they past Gongmen City, we see the wolves following their trail, hoping to join them on the quest as well. "Looks like we got more company than we thought", said Hiccup. Later, we see the others on a boat, still seeing the vikings, Toothless, and Shen in the sky and the others finally made it to the mountain and decided to wait for the others to arrive. Meanwhile, at Rozelle's palace, we see Rozelle walking and he sees his soldiers escorting the other soldier who told Oai in secret to escape from the palace last two nights ago. "Would you mind telling me where my nephew is?", asked Rozelle. The soldier stood silent, but then he spoke. "I do not now where he is, sir", said the soldier. "I didn't see you the last time he escaped", said Rozelle, "So, apparently, you do know where he is." The soldier stood silent for a moment and he then realizes that he has no choice.

"I will say this", said the soldier, "but first, there's something you need to know. There is a magic sword that can summon the most heroic warriors from another country. And if they are here... you will have a good reason to be nervous. I helped Oai escape from you and if you want to find him, you and your men are going to have to start looking. Besides, he already found out that you killed him." Rozelle becomes angry and kills the soldier on the chest with his knife and the soldier drops down dead. "You heard him", said Rozelle, "Find my nephew and once you see him, kill him." Then, as the soldiers depart from the palace, Rozelle walks to the ship and ready to set off to find the Chinese Dragon.

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and he sees the others in the trail of the mountain. "There they are", said Hiccup, "What should we do while they try to get here?" "Shen here can teach us kung fu like the others did last time we were here" said Snotlout. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't have much potential to be a kung fu master", said Shen, "Besides, I haven't learned any kung fu at all." Then, the kung fu masters including Po and Shifu arrive at the mountain and Hiccup tells them that they should train new kung fu moves. Po, Tigress and Tai Lung managed to do teach them and they succeeded with new moves including some of the same ones the Dragon Warrior known as the "Wuxi Finger Hold", but he only taught that to Hiccup and tells him that he will use it only at the appropriate time. "Why can't you teach it to the others?", asked Hiccup, now curious. "I can only teach it to someone who has the strongest stamina in kung fu and that includes you, Hiccup", said Po. Hiccup understands this and continues his training on the new kung fu moves.

Meanwhile, far away from the forest, we see Oai telling Saiku and the others about why he came here in the first place. He tells them that his uncle is trying to find the Chinese Dragon and is only going there to steal its powers for himself. Saiku, Royo and Tuisa are shocked upon hearing this and all at once, they believe him. "If your uncle is really searching for that dragon, we have to stop him at all costs", said Royo. "We're going to need some help if we want to get there", said Saiku, "Do you know where we would find some warriors like us?" "I don't know", said Oai, "but once we find some, we'll have luck in trying to stop my uncle from finding the dragon." He then sees a sign that says "Mountains. 25 Miles Away." "Let's go to those mountains and make camp for the night", said Oai.

Later that night, we see our heroes sleeping except for Hiccup, Po, Tai Lung, Astrid, Shifu and Tigress as they talked to each other about how life is like back at Berk. "We're doing fine", said Hiccup, "We've found that the dragons left to their island where they hatch babies from the eggs that seem to explode. Wierd, isn't it?" "Yeah", said Po, "But we don't have those exploding eggs thingies at China." "Is there anything that you guys have?", asked Astrid. " We have the advantage to live in peace and harmony from the forces of evil", said Shifu, "You humans would do the same when you are fighting dragons at your home." "We do live in peace and harmony, Shifu", said Hiccup, "and we do fight dragons, but not anymore. The dragons are friends to us now. Especially Toothless." He looks at Toothless who is sleeping next to the vikings and the kung fu masters including Shen and Zhong. Then, he sees the wolves that led by Zhong himself are halfway there for him and the others. "Looks like the wolves are getting close", said Hiccup, "We better get to sleep before they get here." He yawns and goes to sleep while the others went to sleep as well. About ten minutes later, the wolves got here and upon seeing them sleeping, they went to sleep as well.

Meanwhile, we see Oai and the others walking in the mountains and they decided to make camp at the very spot in the cave under the mountain. "Once we get up in the morning, we'll go to a place, hijack a boat, and we sail to find your uncle and the Chinese Dragon", said Saiku. "Let's hope so", said Oai and looks at the top of the mountain and later, they made their tents before they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update tomorrow. What will Hiccup, Po and the others discover? Find out!<strong>


	9. Meeting Oai

Chapter 7: Meeting Oai

The next morning, we see Hiccup waking up to find a little noise from not too far away. He then gets Po to wake up. "Po, wake up", said Hiccup and the panda wakes up. "What is it, Hiccup?", asked Po. "I heard something", said Hiccup, "Come on. We've gotta find out what it is." The viking and the Dragon Warrior decided to see what the noise came from until suddenly, they spotted a spider crawling to the other side of the mountain. "There it is", said Hiccup, "Let's go after it!" He and Po finally caught up to the spider and then Po feels like there's something wrong. "Hold on, Hiccup", said Po, "It could be a trap." "What do you mean?", asked Hiccup. Suddenly, he feels something pinching on the back of his neck. As he turns around, he sees a panther, a god and an armadillo. Then, as they attack, Po defends Hiccup and battles three of the warriors for nearly fourty seconds and they stop. "Alright", said Po, "Who are you three and where did you come from?" "It's... sort of hard to explain", said Oai, but then Royo recognizes the panda. "Isn't that... the Dragon Warrior?", asked Royo. "Yes", said Po, "How do you know I'm the Dragon Warrior?" "We've heard that you defeated Lord Shen", said Royo. "We are grateful to meet you, Dragon Warrior", said Saiku and bows respectfully.

Po and Hiccup looked at each other for a while and they turned around to see Tigress and the others trying to find them. "Po!", said Tigress. "Are you guys al...", said Astrid, but stops and sees the three warriors, "right?" "Yeah, Astrid", said Hiccup, "We're alright." "Who are these warriors?", asked Royo. "Looks we have got to tell them everything we have to say, Po", said Hiccup. Hiccup and Po then tell the warriors along with Oai about why they were doing in the mountains and they have also told them that they were training before the wolves arrived. "Then, we are on our way to find Rozelle", said Hiccup, "He's on his way right now to find the Chinese Dragon." "Once he gets there, he'll-', said Po, but is interrupted. "Steal it's powers, I know", said Oai. "How do you know that?", asked Hiccup. "I am Prince Oai and I'm a nephew of Rozelle himself", introduced Oai. "Really?", asked Tigress. "Yes I am, tiger", said Oai. "It's Tigress", said Tigress. "I'm most sorry", said Oai. "I am Saiku", said Saiku, "and these are my friends Royo and Tuisa." Then, after the others introduced themselves to the warriors, they bowed respectfully to each other. Then, Shifu speaks. "We must leave in the afternoon", said Shifu, "It is only a matter of time for the Chinese Dragon to be seen by us."

Later, as we see the others packing up to continue their journey, Hiccup and Po talked to Oai for a while. "What brings you here on this mountain, Oai?", asked Hiccup. "I was... running away", said Oai, "My uncle plots to... kill me." "Why?", asked Po. "I was asking myself the same question", said Oai, "I'm sure I'll find the answer soon." Then, Po and Hiccup prepared to get on with Toothless with Oai coming with them and the wolves following Shen's flight direction and all at once, our heroes set forth to continue their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. I wanted to kill some time. Boy, being a fast typer is amazing, isn't it?<strong>


	10. Grabbing A Boat

Chapter 8: Grabbing A Boat

Later, our heroes see thousands of boats nearby and they hide out in a large boulder nearby as Oai and Hiccup try to come up with a way to hijak one of them before they could ask the boat manager if they could have it. "Once we do that, we'll tell the boat manager a thing or two about that god-damn fiend", said Tai Lung. Then, Hiccup, Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung walked to the boat manager and they spoke to him. "Excuse us, sir", said Tigress, "We like to use one of those boats." "State your names first", said the boat manager. "We are the warriors of the Valley of Peace", said Po, "Po, Tai Lung, Tigress, and Hiccup." Then, the boat manager knows who he is. "Are you... the Dragon Warrior?", asked the boat manager. "Yes, I am, but there is no time", said Po, "Rozelle is on his way to find the-" "Chinese Dragon, I know", said the boat manager, "I can't tell how pleased I am to meet you at last, Dragon Warrior." "Thanks, but no autographs please", said Po and we see Shen and the wolves stealing the most largest boats, "Actually, our friends did it for us. So thanks for the tip." Then, our heroes ran as quick as a flash of lightning on the large boat with a beautiful red and white sail float. Then, after the ship sets sail a few miles from the boat harbor, the song "I'm On My Way" plays on the background.

**I'm on my way from misery to happiness today**  
><strong>I'm on my way from misery to happiness today<strong>  
><strong>I'm on my way to what I want from this world<strong>  
><strong>And years from now you'll make it to the next world<strong>  
><strong>And everything that you receive up yonder<strong>  
><strong>Is what you gave to me the day I wandered<strong>

**I took a right, I took a right turning yesterday**  
><strong>I took a right, I took a right turning yesterday<strong>  
><strong>I took the road that brought me to your home town<strong>  
><strong>I took the bus to streets that I could walk down<strong>  
><strong>I walked the streets to find the one I'd looked for<strong>  
><strong>I climbed the stair that led me to your front door<strong>

**And now that I don't want for anthing**  
><strong>I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world"<strong>

**I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best**  
><strong>I can I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best<strong>  
><strong>I can To keep my feet from jumping from the ground dear<strong>  
><strong>To keep my heart from jumping through my mouth dear<strong>  
><strong>To keep the past, the past and not the present<strong>  
><strong>To try and learn when you teach me a lesson<strong>  
><strong>And now that I don't want for anything<strong>  
><strong>I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world".<strong>

**(Repeat first verse)**

* * *

><p>The song ends and we cut to the evening where our heroes found some sleeping bags for them to sleep on. While Shifu and the wolves went to sleep, we see Hiccup chatting with the others about how the plan worked. "He fell for it at that time", said Po, "Wasn't that great or what?" "Yeah, really great", said Hiccup, "So, Oai. Do you want to learn about us or..." "About you vikings?", asked Oai. "Yeah", said Hiccup, "I'm sure there's something you know about us", said Hiccup. "I do not know anything about you vikings", said Oai, "Even no one has ever told me about these stories." "What stories?", asked Astrid. "The stories about the kung fu masters", said Oai. "I'll tell the stories about the kung fu masters", said Po. "Really? When?", asked Oai, now curious. "When we reach land, I'll tell you", said Po and looks at the night sky. "<em>I hope we get there<em>" thought Po.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update on thursday. Enjoy.<strong>


	11. Po's Dream

**This is for Animation Universe 2005 and I want to thank him for reviewing the previous chapters I've made in this fanfic. With that set, after I'm done with the last chapter, I'll reveal the news near the end of February. For now, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Po's Dream<p>

Later, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Po looking at the sky for a while and goes to sleep. Nearly seven hours later, he starts to dream very mysterious that no one (except Hiccup) has ever seen before. He finds himself in the same spirit world where Hiccup went to for the second time and he sees dozens of the ancestors from China. Then, he sees the ghost of Master Oogway. "Master Oogway", said Po, "Is that you?" "Why, hello, Dragon Warrior", said Oogway, "How pleased I am to see you again." "Can you... tell me where I am?", asked Po. "This is the spirit world where any warrior or human being can visit here and meet the ghosts of their ancestors", explained Oogway, "Here is your own ancestor, Po." The wise old turtle shows him Po's ancestor that looked exactly like him except in his warrior outfit. "He looks just like me", said Po, "and that outfit he's hearing is so awesome." "Awesome indeed, Po", said Oogway, "The only reason why he's wearing it is because he became very peacefully and very calmly, like me." "So, you're saying", said Po, "that I should learn how to be peacefully and calmly?" "Exactly", said Oogway, "Now, have you seen Hiccup? It's been only a month since I last saw him in the spirit world." "He's with me and the others on a boat", said Po, "We're on our way to find Rozelle. We don't know what he looks like, but we're only finding him because he's trying to find the Chinese Dragon so he can steal its powers for himself." "Does Hiccup know about the dragon?", asked Oogway. "Only his father, Master", said Po. "I see", said Oogway, "Well, then there is no time to waste. You must get back to your own world now. Farewell, Dragon Warrior and as long as you save your friends and all of China with it, I believe in you." Then, the dream fades and we cut to Po still asleep on the boat. He never forget that meeting Oogway in the spirit world was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update soon.<strong>


	12. Raid On The Panthers' Ship

**I've changed my mind. I've decided to make two more chapters at the same day. How does that sound?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Raid On The Panthers' Ship<p>

Two days later, as the ship continues to sail to the northeast, Oai points out a small figure across the distance. "Guys", said Oai, "I think I've found something." Our heroes saw what Oai had pointed out and sees that it is a ship, but they later found out that the large ship has a picture of a panther on it. "It must be...", said Shifu. "My uncle's ship", said Oai, "We must be halfway there, but if my uncle and his soldiers see us, we're done for." "We have to figure out a way to get in there without getting caught", said Tai Lung. "We have to come up with a plan", said Tigress. "Hiccup", said Stoick, "should you come up with a plan. You are good at leadership skills, after all." "He's right, Hiccup", said Astrid, "What is the plan?" Hiccup then stares at the others who are still looking at him, waiting for his answer. "Alright, I have a plan", said Hiccup and he reveals what the plan is: with Shen and the wolves along with Zhong will go on board and greet Rozelle and his men and asked if they would like to join on this quest while Hiccup and the others sneak up on them and gave them a surprise attack. "That might work", said Shen, "What do you think, Zhong?"

"I think it's a great idea", said Zhong, "and once you guys beat the crap out of those panthers, we'll take only six swords from their closet somewhere. Because most ships have weapon closets." Zhong's soldiers agreed on the plan. "So, when do we attack?", asked Goober. "In the middle of the night", said Hiccup, "As long as Rozelle doesn't see us, right, Toothless?" Toothless nods his head in agreement and as our friends look at the panther ship, we see Rozelle looking from the balcony at the back of the ship and gives out his evil grin. Later that night, we cut to the Panthers' ship and we see Rozelle looking the map that leads to the location of the Chinese Dragon. "Kushio island is only a few miles away", said Rozelle, "We are almost there, my soldiers. Now, there is one thing I want all of you to do." "What do you want us to do, sir?", asked the panther soldier. "I want you to guard the ship to see if there are any intruders", said Rozelle, "I saw a ship in about a few hours ago and it seems to be following us. Can you do that?" "Yes, sir", said panther soldier, "We will do that."

We cut to the ship as it gets almost closer to the ship and we see Shen and the wolves going on the ship with the peacock flying on the ship while being followed by the wolves who seems to be using their ropes to get up there. Then, the panther soldiers appear and siezed them with their spears with purple colors on them. "In the name of Rozelle himself, identify yourselves at once or be vanquished", said the panther soldier. "I am Lord Shen of Gongmen City and these are my henchmen, um, wolves, I mean", introduced Shen, "I would like to see your lordship himself." "Our apologies, my lord", said the panther soldier and allows Shen to go in and meet Rozelle. "Who is this... stranger?", asked Rozelle sternly. "I am Lord Shen", said Shen, "It is an honor to meet you, my lord." "Well, hello there... Shen", said Rozelle, "What brings you here on this time of evening?" "Me and my henchmen are wondering if we could talk to you about something", said Shen, "Would you come with us somewhere where we can chat?" "Why, yes, by all means", answered Rozelle and we gets out of his office desk and goes with Shen to his secret room where he keeps his personal belongings.

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and Po seeing that the guards are not watching the outside view of the ship and goes to the bottom of the ship find something that would take them to the island of the Chinese Dragon while Oai and the others wait on the ship and keep on watch with the soldiers. "There's gotta be a map somewhere", said Hiccup. As they continue to look for a map, Po bumps into something and it knock downs a few paper rolls. "Hiccup", said Po, "I think I found something. It's a bunch of paper maps. Maybe one of them has the location of the Chinese Dragon." "Way to go, Po", said Hiccup and starts unrolling the maps, trying to find the exact location of the Chinese Dragon. Meanwhile, we see Shen talking to Rozelle about his way of ruling Gongmen City. "Really?", asked Rozelle, "You might make an interesting addition... to my throne." "Are you sure?", asked Shen. "Of course", said Rozelle, "Why can't my people have an excellent peacock ruler like you rule my kingdom when I am away?" "You're right", said Shen, "but there's something I must also tell you first." "I'm all ears", said Rozelle.

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and Po as they had failed to find the location of the island in any of these maps. "These are fakes", said Hiccup, "The real one's gotta be around here somewhere?" "Don't ship have offices?", asked Po and it finally hit Hiccup. "Of course", said Hiccup, "That's where the real map is hidden." Then, they go to the office of the ship and found the real map that would lead them to the Chinese Dragon. Meanwhile, Shen reveals what he might do when he rules Rozelle's palace. "I'll make my own rules of the palace and it is to always rob the villagers out of their money and bring them to me", said Shen, "How's that?" "Very interesting", said Rozelle and we see Po and Hiccup watching the two chuckling evily to each other. Then, Hiccup sees a sword hanging near the door and pulls it out softly and he and Po quickly hide before the soldiers could see them. Then, Hiccup appears and throws the sword at one of the soldiers, killing him instantly and they turn around to see the two warriors. "I think I have changed my mind", said Shen and flies past Hiccup and Po and lands next to the others, "I am not planning on ruling your pathetic kingdom. NOW!"

Then, the peacock along with the kung fu masters and the viking and the Dragon Warrior attack the others with the wolves helping out in the process. Then, Oai along with Saiku, Tuisa, and Royo hold Rozelle back and the panther recognizes him. "Why, hello, dear nephew", said Rozelle, "You have returned." "You won't get away that easily", said Oai, "No matter what evil trick do you will do, you will be stopped." "Oh, how amazing", said Rozelle, "So brave. Just like the same thing the parents were when they fought against me." "What are you talking about?", asked Oai, "What does this have to do with my parents?" Rozelle chuckles evily and we cut to a flashback where we see Oai as a baby crying for help and Rozelle puts him in a basket and when his parents appear, they fought him, but he takes out his knife and stabs the both of them while baby Oai continues to cry for help. We cut back to the battle where Oai finally figures out the truth. "You killed them, didn't you?", asked Oai, now really angry, "ANSWER ME!" "They were meddlesome fools before I took over as king", said Rozelle. Then, 10 seconds later, after Oai becomes shocked before the battle ended with the kung fu masters along with Shen, Zhong, the other wolves, and Oai along with the three warriors as well back to the boat after Mantis made a little hole on the boat that would make the ship sunk soon. "What happened?", asked Hiccup. Oai turns around and looks back at the ship. He just discovered that his parents' deaths were caused by his evil uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Was that longer or what?<strong>


	13. Oai's Saddened Feelings

Chapter 11: Oai's Saddened Feelings

The next morning, on the ship, we see Shen looking at the small object a few miles away from him. He then sees an island and tells the others about it. "I have found the island, dear friends", said Shen, "We should be there in no time." "What should we do?", said Viper, "We only have half of the food left." "We'll only eat once a day", said Tigress, "We'll save the rest after the journey." "You're right", said Po and eats a dumpling, "How's that?" "That will be enough, Po", said Shifu. "Yes, Shifu", said Po an decides not to eat any more until the end of their quest and turned to Shen, "In fact, how much longer till we get to the island?" "Exactly tomorrow", said Shen. Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Po looking at the night sky and then he turns to see Oai not asleep for his face is in a sad mood. He goes to Oai before Hiccup wakes after hearing the creaking noises of the ship and goes with Po as well.

"Oai", said Po, "What's the matter?" "Nothing", said Oai, "You and your viking friend will never understand." "Well, we would if you tell us what's wrong and why you're sad", said Hiccup. Oai looks down at the reflection of the ocean and turns to the two friends before he spoke. "Alright", said Oai, "I'll tell you. Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love the most?" "We're listening", said Hiccup. "Go ahead", said Po. "Do you two feel the same way as me?", asked Oai. "I felt the same way once", said Po, "and I understand why you're upset." Oai then sat there puzzling. "You do?", asked Oai. "Yeah", said Po, "You have parents once, have you? Because I have a family once too, you know." "Po, the reason why asked you and Hiccup that question is because...", explained Oai, "My uncle... he... he killed them." "He did?", asked Hiccup. "You mean as oppose to Shen when he attack my hometown and killed my family as well", said Po.

"But my parents' deaths were different that your own kind", said Oai, "When I was a cub, I was trapped in a basket and I heard my parents fighting my uncle. That battle lasted in about two minutes and my uncle was defeated as first, but I heard the swish of the knife he took out and I heard my parents cries of deaths when he stabbed both of them and I was crying for help. But before it happened, I heard my parents talking about an island and my uncle said that it's where the Chinese Dragon and he told a magical object that has something to do with that dragon." "You mean "The Dagger of Truth", said Hiccup. "So, that's the name of that magical object", said Oai, "How do you know such a weapon?" "My father told me before we could our adventure", said Hiccup, "He said that... the prophecy abotu Ryundar making a deal with the Chinese Dragon that he and his viking soldiers could be transferred to him to give the dragon strength and become immortal for al eternity."

"So that's why...", said Oai, "my uncle kept all of this a secret so he wouldn't have to tell me about it, but before I met you two and the others as well, I overheard about the Chinese Dragon and I... I escaped from him and his soldiers. After that, I made some new friends, including you guys. You're... you're amazing. You can do great things that everyone else does that nobody doesn't. With you guys on my side and if my uncle shows up, we'll be ready for him." "I think it'll just be you", said Hiccup, "Besides, he thinks he's the rightful heir to the throne, but he's not and... wait, how could I have know that your uncle is-" "King?", said Oai, "Yeah, my parents were king and queen before they died because of him." "Then, that must mean... you're the rightful heir to the throne and not Rozelle", said Po. "Exactly", said Oai. Then, Hiccup yawns and goes to sleep. "We should get some sleep", said Po, "It's almost getting late." "Po", said Oai. "Yes?", asked Po.

"Meeting you guys is the best thing that has ever happened to me in the history of China", said Oai and Po smiles and Hiccup, while still sleeping, smiles after hearing those kind words. Then, after Po goes to sleep, Oai looks at the night sky and goes to sleep as well, now happy that he has made some good friends and with that, he thought of something to himself. "_Do not worry, Po and Hiccup_", thought Oai, "_I will help you and the others find the Chinese Dragon without pain, death, mercy, and suffering. I promise. If my uncle goes anything to harm you all, I'll deal with him and bring peace to the throne. I also promise to protect the Chinese Dragon at any costs as well. If... if only my parents were here... they would be proud of me if I do something right._"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter that is almost longer than the previous chapter, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review dear fans.<strong>


	14. Arriving On The Island

Chapter 12: Arriving On The Island

Two days later, our heroes have finally reached the island where they will be able to find the Chinese Dragon. After the boat stops at the beach of the island, our heroes got off the boat to see if there's anything dangerous that would prevent them from finding the Chinese Dragon. "Shen", said Hiccup, "Check to see if the coast is clear." Shen nods his head and flies off from our heroes and saw that there is nothing but jungle vines and two waterfalls. The peacock then goes back to our heroes and nod his head yes. "The coast is clear, dear friends", said Shen. Later, we cut to Po and Hiccup as they walked past a few prickly thorned flowers guarded by harmless snakes as they slither on our two heroes and cuddles them lovingly. Astrid and Tigress became amazed by this and shout their "Aws" that something cute happened to them. "This is just too cute", said Astrid and he and Tigress laughs heartily at them. "Very funny", said Hiccup and the spiders leave the viking and the Dragon Warrior, letting our heroes to continue their walking in the island.

Later, we see the panther ship where Rozelle and the others see the island and as their ship hits the ocean of the island as well, having not realized that their ship is apparently sinking. "Sir, there's a little hole on our ship", said Fujisa, "That means the ship is sinking." "Those meddlesome fools", said Rozelle, "They have reached the island before us. They think they are so smart, but they won't be... when I am finished with them with this." He takes out his sharper dagger and throws it at Fujisa, killing him instantly and his blood spills for a while. "You are no longer needed of any service", said Rozelle, "From now on, I will be the captain of the soldiers. Soldiers, let's follow these imbeciles' tracks and if we catch up with them, we will show them no mercy." Then, the panthers then start to follow our heroes' tracks to see if they will find them before they can reach the Chinese Dragon first. "God, so help me", said Rozelle, "If I see them again, I will use my dagger to cut them right through their hearts." He chuckles evily.

Later in the afternoon, we see our heroes finding a waterfall 150 miles away from the clearing of the island and deciding what they should do. "Let's camp here for tonight", said Astrid, "before those panthers come and find us." "Good point", said Hiccup and he and the others set up camp in the lower part of the waterfall where they can watch the beautiful waterfall keep on falling. "What do you think we should do, Po?", asked Viper. Po chuckles heartily and gives her a smirk. Later that night, we see Po carrying Viper with his right arm and we see them falling into the waterfall. "Po!", shouted Tigress. "There's nothing wrong with the waterfall", said Po, "Come on, it's fun!" Tigress becomes confused seeing how Po and Viper didn't get killed after falling from the waterfall and decides that she does want to have fun. "CANNONBALL!", shouted Tigress and jumps into the water with the two kung fu masters. Shifu, Stoick, and Goober decided to stay and watch just in case, but the rest of the vikings decided to have fun with the others as well and, followed by the other kung fu masters (except Shen and the wolves), jump into the water, having fun.

Meanwhile, we see that Rozelle and the others have also set up camp and realizes that there is something missing. He goes to Tyushi and Ishiamo and speaks to them. "When is the last time you two saw the map?", asked Rozelle. "It was on your desk before we got here, sir", said Tyushi, "but we are afraid it is missing." "How could this be?", asked Rozelle, but then realizes the truth, "Those imbeciles stole it, didn't they?" "We're afraid they did, sir", said Ishiamo, "and they still have it so they could use it to find the Chinese Dragon. What should we do, my king?" "We have to keep on following these tracks, but not tonight", said Rozelle, "We must rest here and in the morning, we will continue our search for those fools." Rozelle looks at the night sky and sees the stars forming a figure of Hiccup and Po meeting the Chinese Dragon and he spoke. "I swear I will kill those two for meeting that dragon", said Rozelle darkly. Then, we cut to the panthers resting for the night as did the vikings and the kung fu masters a few miles away from the panthers and continue to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update tomorrow.<strong>


	15. Meeting The Chinese Dragon

Chapter 13: Meeting The Chinese Dragon

The next morning, we see our heroes continuing on their search for the Chinese Dragon and we see them walking in a huge mountain before they could not believe their eyes. "I thought all islands aren't suppose to have mountains", said Shen. "Well, now this one does", said Hiccup. "Speak for yourself", said Snotlout and our heroes continue through the mountain until ten minutes later, they have finally succeeded without getting hurt in the process and continue on their search and nearly thirty minutes later, they rest for nearly twenty minutes. Suddenly, they hear a noise from a little far away from here and it happens to be the roar of the Chinese Dragon. "It must be the Chinese Dragon", said Hiccup, "We must be getting close."

Meanwhile, we see the panthers seeing the tracks our heroes left at the waterfall and chuckles evilly before they proceeded on their search. Later, they see passage that leads to the mountain and walked through it without getting hurt. Meanwhile, we see our heroes running as fast as they could following Shen as he flies away from them to lead them to the Chinese Dragon. "We are almost there, hang on!", shouted Shen and our heroes keep on running. Later, our heroes finally made it to the cave of the Chinese Dragon and they finally continue to rest for a few minutes until suddenly, something caused an earthquake and shake our heroes until they trip to the ground. Then, from out of a plain sight, the vikings and the kung fu masters could not believe their eyes.

Yes! It was! It is the Chinese Dragon himself at last. "You were right, Dad", said Hiccup and he walks towards the dragon and stood silent for a minute. Then the Chinese Dragon spoke in both the american and japanese langages. "You dare come to enter my dominion", said the Chinese Dragon, "State your business or know the meaning of terror and fear upon thee." "I'm Hiccup, great Chinese Dragon", said Hiccup. "I am called Kayu", said the Chinese Dragon, "I live upon these lands a few centuries ago. Now, what king of a human person are you, Hiccup the warrior?" "I'm a viking... Kayu", said Hiccup, "and so are my friends and my father. We're from Berk. My dad taught me about you, great Kayu."

"Is that so?", said Kayu and looks at Po and the other kung fu masters, "And these must be the kung fu masters of the Valley of Peace, I believe?" "Yes we are, Kayu", said Po, "I suppose you know who I am, do you?" "I have", said Kayu, "You are Po, the Dragon Warrior who has fought against enemies and has received noble deeds throughout the years." "How can you know much about us, great Kayu?", asked Tigress. "I have seen your heroic deeds along with the other warriors' deeds as well... only in my mind." "I have to break it to you, but, "In your mind"?", asked Shen, "You mean..." "Yes", said Kayu, "I can see what you kung fu masters can do in your journeys. Especially yours, Shen."

"And you know my name as well", said Shen and bows respectfully, "Then it is an honor meeting you at last, O' Great Kayu." "O' Great Kayu", said Shifu and bows respectfully, "We are in great assistance to ask you for our help." "As we speak, Kayu", said Stoick, "The panthers are on their search to find you and their leader Rozelle plans to drain your powers with the "Dagger of Truth". "Ah, yes", said Kayu, "The ancestors of Berk. The ones who fought the Chinese Warriors of Hyun. And my agreement with Ryundar that he and the others would make me immortal." "Would you do the honors of telling us where the Dagger of Truth is, O' Great Kayu?", asked Shifu and bows respectfully. "I will tell you where it is", said Kayu, "in the presence of Master Oogway. Come, viking." "Are you talking to me, sir?", asked Astrid.

"The one who first spoke to me", said Kayu and points to Hiccup with his right wing. Suddenly, it transports Hiccup to the spirit world. Once there, Hiccup realizes something: he can go to the Wpirit World without going to sleep. That way, he can teleport himself along with any person he needs with him there. Then, Kaya appears. "Do you know the Spirit World, viking?", asked Kaya. "Yes, sir", said Hiccup, "I've been there twice. The first was when I was told by Shifu that a cheetah named Hushia planned to enslave all of China with the White Terror Dragon, I went to sleep and saw the ghost of Oogway. Then, the second time I slept, I met him again and I've also met the Soothsayer." "You have known the history of the Spirit World from an ancient Book of Dreams", said Kaya.

"What's a... Book of Dreams?", asked Hiccup. "The Book of Dreams, Hiccup", said Kaya, "shows the history of communicating with the ghosts of your ancestors along with others as well. But once you are not asleep, the spirits of your ancestors are not present here except the two of us." "Wow", said Hiccup, now amazed, "That's... pretty cool." "Indeed it is", said Kaya, "Now, I will show you the location of the Dagger of Truth." The Chinese Dragon then breaths a circle of fire around Hiccup and it seals him in a bubble-like safe where it can reveal the location to where the Dagger of Truth is found. It shows another mountain and it shows the Dagger of Truth hanging in a tree branch on the top of a volcano.

"So that's where it is", said Hiccup, "But that's... impossible. How can I reach it and grab it before I fall into the volcano?" "It's very simple", said Kaya, "Do not trust your eyesights." "But how can I close my eyes if I can't reach the Dagger?", asked Hiccup. "Wait for the magic of the dagger to arise", said Kaya, "Only then will you be able to reach for it. That is why you must not trust your eyesights. Do you understand, Hiccup?" Hiccup weighs his head down, but his instincts tell him that Kaya may be right. "Yes, Kaya", said Hiccup, "I understand." "Thank you, Hiccup", said Kaya and he transports himself and Hiccup back to his hideout. "What did he tell you, Hiccup?", asked Astrid. "About the Book of Dreams and he told me where the Dagger of Truth is", explained Hiccup, "It's in another mountain in the top of a volcano."

"Thank you, Kaya for everything", said Shifu, "We are forever in your debt." "No, Shifu", said Kaya, "It is I who is forever in all of your debt, China's legendary warriors and Berk's greatest viking warriors." He bows respectfully as did the vikings and the kung fu masters along with Shen and the wolves. And we fade to black.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not the end yet. There's still four more chapters left in this crossover fanfic. Just enjoy and review please after you read.<strong>


	16. Finding The Dagger

Chapter 14: Finding The Dagger

We cut to our heroes as they walk a few miles away from the Chinese Dragon's hideout and they have finally reached the volcano where the can see the light from the Dagger of Truth. "I can see it due to the light", said Hiccup, "but I'm afraid it's too high for me to climb. Looks like I'm gonna have some assistance. Toothless." Toothless walks towards Hiccup. "Can you fly me up to the very top of that volcano, buddy?", asked Hiccup and Toothless agrees to do so before he flies Hiccup to the very, very top of the volcano and he hangs on to his dragon friend and remembers what Kaya had said in order for the dagger to be in his hand. He then closes his eyes and suddenly, the magic causes it to float from the tree brance and land on Hiccup's hand.

"I've done it", said Hiccup and Toothless flies him back to where the others are at and he shows the dagger to them. "You've done it", said Astrid, "How did you do that?" "Kaya told me to close my eyes and the magic will bring it to me", said Hiccup, "Come on. We have to show it to Kaya and fast." Then, he and the others ran as fast as they could with Shen following and the wolves behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this shorter than the previous chapters. I hope you understand. I've only wanted to make this quicker in the part where Hiccup closes his eyes causing the magic to rise and allows the dagger to be in Hiccup's hands and the next chapter would be a little bit shorter than this one. Do not worry because with the dedication to Animation Universe for doing such a great job in helping the fanfic get more positive feedbacks, I would finish the fanfic in no time this week with only five more chapters to go and so much to do in this fine weekend. So, enjoy and review please.<strong>


	17. Rozelle And His Army Arrives

**This chapter is pretty short this time.**

Chapter 15: Rozelle And His Army Arrives

Later, as our heroes reached Kaya's hideout he hears some muffled helps. "Do you hear that?", asked Hiccup. Then, he goes inside the hideout and finds Kaya tied up. "Kaya", said Hiccup, "Who did this to you?" Suddenly, he hears Astrid's screams for help and he goes to find that she and the others are tied up by Rozelle's soldiers. Then, Rozelle, Tyushi, and Ishiamo appears. "So nice of you to show up here", said Rozelle. "You!", shouted Hiccup, "Let them go!" "Give me the dagger first", said Rozelle, "Or do you want to see you friends die." Hiccup turns around at the Chinese Dragon and hears his muffled "Do not give them the dagger, Hiccup!" yells, but Hiccup feels like he has no choice. So, he hands Rozelle the dagger and Rozelle orders his men to let the others go. "It's all my fault, guys", said Hiccup, "I'm sorry. I thought it was the only way to save you guys." "You did what was right, Hiccup", said Astrid, "But we've got to get that dagger back before he starts using it's magic." "No", said Hiccup, "I don't think it would work for him." "How?", asked Astrid. "You'll see", said Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. I wanted to kill some time.<strong>


	18. Controling The Power

Chapter 16: Controling The Power

We see Rozelle taking the dagger with him inside the cave where he sees lots of cave markings that shows the same information that Stoick had told Hiccup two days ago and spoke in a dark and silent tone. "Now, magic dagger", said Rozelle, "Transfer all of his strength into mine." He raises the dagger into the air to see if the magic would work, but a minute later, nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?", asked Rozelle sternly. The Chinese Dragon then breathes fire on the muffled paper from his mouth and spoke. "Did you not understand the prophecy?", said Kaya, "A viking made an agreement for him and his other vikings to give him strength to become immortal."

"You do not mean to tell me that a mere viking like those fools over there can use the powers of the dagger?", asked Rozelle darkly. "Yes", said Kaya and he and Rozelle turned to Hiccup, thinking that he might be the only one who would do it. "Me?", said Hiccup, "Look, I'm just a puny little viking. I've learned how to train dragons, including mine. I can't use a dagger to control the power." "You must, Hiccup", said Stoick, "It's the only way to prevent Rozelle from stealing the dragon's powers." Hiccup, feeling like he has no choice, takes the dagger quickly from Rozelle and raises it higher before closing his eyes to see if the magic would work. Then, nearly a minute later, it glows and absorbs Kaya's strength and immortality before transferring to the young and slim viking.

"It cannot be", said Rozelle. "It is not impossible", said Kaya, "that even the youngest of all things... can be the rightful chosen ones." "If what you are saying is true", said Rozelle, "Then, he will use that kind of power to defeat me. What shall I do to defeat him?" "He will not use it to battle you", said Kaya, "He does need strength, yes, but the only that he needs is his mind and it is the only thing that he will use to fight you." "You might have a point", said Rozelle and looks at the viking with the dagger still in his hands. The young viking looks at the others who became shocked at this discovery. "You have used the powers of the dagger, Hiccup", said Shifu, "However you have done is extraordinary."

"I don't need strength", said Hiccup, "and I can't use it to battle anyone." "Then what are you gonna do, Hiccup?", asked Astrid. "I...", said Hiccup and turns to the still captured Kaya, "I don't know." The young viking then sits down, thinking what he should do to save Kaya from his imprisonment.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this short. Just wanted to kill some freaking time! God, I hate making short chapters. At least I've made some longer ones in this great fanfic.<strong>


	19. Making A Deal

Chapter 17: Making A Deal

Later, we see Oai with Saiku, Royo, and Tuisa trying to come up with a plan. "We have to get out of here as quickly as possible", said Saiku. "No", said Oai, "We can't leave Kaya here." "Your uncle is dangerous", said Saiku, "I've fought him before." "Well, if you did fight him", said Oai, "Tell me one time that you fought against my uncle." "It was...", said Saiku, "It was 13 years ago when he joined me and my kind on a perilous journey to find a White Orb of Dignity at Drishia Island. When we got there, he betrayed me and my kind before he killed all of them. I survived and fought him after he got the orb, but he overpowered me with the powers of the orb and he still has it as I know it. I swore that someday, I would make him pay for what he did." "He killed your family too?", asked Oai.

"Yes", said Saiku, "That's why I became friends with Royo and Tuisa in the first place. Then, he gave me a hood so I have to hide my identity from being revealed to Rozelle. Do you understand that, Oai?" "Yes", said Oai, "I do understand, Saiku. And I'm helping you." "You are?", asked Saiku. "Yes", said Oai and to Saiku's amazement, he and Oai hugged each other, "I will." Then, they watched Hiccup talking to the others about what to do in order to free Kaya. "I have an idea", said Hiccup, "I'll make a deal with Rozelle about something." "Something that would free Kaya?", asked Po. "I think so", said Hiccup, "but I'll tell you once I talk to Rozelle. OK?" Everyone nodded their heads and Shifu and Tai Lung spoke.

"What kind of deal would you make to Rozelle, Hiccup?", asked Shifu. "You'll see, Shifu", said Hiccup, "Only in times of severe distress." He bows respectfully and Shifu stood there puzzling and puzzling about the last word he said that reminded him of something. "You remind me of Oogway, Hiccup", said Shifu. "Yeah", said Hiccup, "I know, Shifu and I also know that he's a friend to you." "Wouldn't it be better if...", said Shifu. "If what?", asked Hiccup. "If you would remain as a friend to Shifu as much as Oogway was to him", said Tai Lung. Hiccup smiles and nods at both of the kung fu masters before going to Rozelle's camp somewhere not too far away from where the others are sleeping near Kaya's cave.

There, Rozelle and his men are busy decide what to do with the dragon now that have captured it. "What kind of weapon will we use, my lord?", asked Ishiamo. "We'll take an axe and cut off it's head so we can be done with it", said Rozelle. Then, Hiccup appears. "I don't think so", said Hiccup sternly. "Guards, seize him!", said Ishiamo. The soldiers took out their long spears and pointed them at the young viking, but Hiccup hesitated. "I need to speak to Rozelle", said Hiccup, "Something that is... very urgent." "He does have a point", whispered Rozelle to himself and spoke loudy, "Hold your spears. Let the young viking come forward." Then, Hiccup came towards Rozelle. "What is it that you want, viking?", asked Rozelle. "I need to make a deal with you", said Hiccup.

"Oh, and what kind of deal?", asked Rozelle. "A deal that would make you release Kaya", said Hiccup. "The dragon is still in my possession and there is nothing you can do about it", said Rozelle, "but since a brave young lad like you can convince me of something important, then tell me what the deal is and I will accept it." "Alright, Rozelle, here it is", said Hiccup, "The deal is..." Rozelle's head came closer to Hiccup and looked at him darkly, but Hiccup, not afraid, looked at him with both of his eyes. "Yes?", said Rozelle, "I'm listening." "For you and I to battle against each other", said Hiccup. "A battle, eh?", said Rozelle, "My, what an interesting deal. So, it might a one-on-one battle. Man to man, is it?" "Yes", said Hiccup, "If I win, you let Kaya go and you and your friends here will leave the island and never come back."

"But if I win", said Rozelle darkly, "You and your own friends will be my slaves and once I kill the Chinese Dragon, nothing will stand in my way. Oh, and after that, I will take the dagger from you. Deal?" "Yes", said Hiccup, "It's a deal." Then, he and Rozelle shook hands with one another and we cut back to Hiccup going back to where the others are at. "So, what was the deal, Hiccup?", asked Tigress. "That me and Rozelle would battle against each other", explained Hiccup, "It's the only way for me to free Kaya, but only if I win. I know it may be impossible, but I've just got to fight him." "Hiccup...", said Stoick, "If you wanted to fight a person, then why didn't you try to fight and kill a dragon in the first place?" "Because I looked at him and I saw myself", said Hiccup, "meaning that Toothless looked exactly like me."

Stoick then understands this statement. "But you don't even have an armor", said Goober. Suddenly, something hit the ground and Hiccup turns around to see an armor on the ground. As Hiccup picks it up, it has a red symbol of Lord Shen and the armor happens to be Zhong's before he looks at the wolf. "I thought you might need it", said Zhong. Hiccup smiles at Zhong and hugs the wolf very tightly. "Hey, um, Zhong", said Tigress. "Yes, pretty lady?", asked Zhong. "Just call me Tigress", said Tigress, "Um, when this is over... how about I can cuddle you since you look... so cute?" "Uh, ok", said Zhong and Tigress kisses him in the cheek, causing him to blush and cuddle. Everyone laughs at this and Shifu. "We can save the humor for some other time", said Shifu, "Hiccup has a battle to do."

Hiccup looks at his friends and they looked at him with their proud faces. Hiccup thought to himself, "_I hope I'll win this battle_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank god I made this chapter even longer than the previous.<strong>


	20. Hiccup VS Rozelle Part 1

Chapter 18: Hiccup VS Rozelle Part 1

The next day, we see Rozelle dressed in his purple and silver armor, getting ready to battle against Hiccup. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and the others talking about what to do while Hiccup is fighting against Rozelle. Hiccup suggests and Shen fly and Zhong can get on Toothless to find another dragon that they have met before during their mission to save all of China from Hushia's wrath. "So, that's your plan?", said Po. "Letting Shen and his friend here go find the other dragon that we have met before last time we met you guys?", said Tai Lung. "It's our only hope of defeating the rest of the panthers once", said Hiccup, "Po, you and the others watch me and no matter what, just try to believe in me."

"We'll try, Hiccup", said Po. Ten minutes later, as Shen flies off and Zhong gets on Toothless and leave to find the other dragon, Hiccup gets his armor ready and before he walks, Astrid says, "Wait." He turns around and faces Astrid. "Before you go out there", said Astrid, "I want you to know that... I wish you good luck out there." "Thank you, Astrid", said Hiccup and he and Astrid kissed each other for nearly twelve seconds. Then, Hiccup walks as Po and the others follow him and a few minutes later, they reached panthers' camp and Rozelle becomes satisfied. "My, my", said Rozelle, "Such a brave and noble warrior wearing a silly looking armor made by the peacock himself.

"The only thing that is silly", said Tai Lung, "Is your mockery, panther." Rozelle growls at Tai Lung darkly as did Tai Lung. "Leave the fighting to me, Tai Lung", said Hiccup and walks towards Rozelle, "Ready to do this?" "Ready when you are, viking", said Rozelle evily. Then, as the panthers cheered for the fighting about to begin, Hiccup and Rozelle walked around in circles for nearly fifty seconds and they spoke. "Stay alive while you can", said Rozelle. "Well, feel free", said Hiccup. "How many does it take to wipe out an entire group of panthers?", asked Rozelle evily. "Just one", said Hiccup. Hiccup gets his sword ready and sheaths it on the ground before picking it up as did the panther. Then, for nearly twenty seconds the duel has begun.

We cut to a white flash, after the swords crossed each other, where Shen continues to fly while Toothless follows him in the dessert where they met Fael, the squid dragon. "You sure this is the same place where we met the same dragon?", asked Zhong, now curious. "Yes it is, my friend", said Shen. Suddenly, there came a portal that drags the others with it and disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>What would happen next? Would Zhong, Toothless, and Shen discover something? Will Hiccup win once the battle is finished? Find out!<strong>


	21. Hiccup VS Rozelle Part 2

**The second round shows where Hiccup continues to battle against Rozelle while Shen, Toothless, and Zhong, back at the portal, meets Fael, the squid dragon, who gives them two swords. Warning: This fanfic contains strong language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Hiccup VS Rozelle Part 2<p>

As the duel continues, Hiccup gains the advantage and hits Rozelle in the face a few times, knocking out into the ground. When the viking is about to take a blow on Rozelle, however, the panther kicks Hiccup in the stomach and knocks him out in one punch of his claw, giving him a scratch on it. "Come on, Hiccup", said Tigress, "You can do." "We know you can!", shouted Astrid. Hiccup hears his friends' words and he continues to fight Rozelle until a minute later, after giving each other some wounds, they decided to rest for nearly five minutes. "You will not be so lucky during the second round this time", said Rozelle darkly and Hiccup stares at Rozelle for a moment and goes to Astrid. "How did I do?", asked Hiccup. "You're doing fine", said Astrid, "You just have a big wound on your shoulder." She points to a blood stained wound on Hiccup's shoulder and touches it, causing him to wince in pain. "I hope the wound doesn't last that long", said Po. "Speak for yourself", said Hiccup and looks at the sky. "_Come on, guys_", thought Hiccup, "_You've just got to hurry and fast."_

Meanwhile, at the portal, we see Shen, Toothless and Zhong seeing nothing in here until suddenly, there came a brilliant white flash and shines on the overlord of Gongmen City and it happens to be the squid dragon himself, Fael. "Fael", said Zhong. "What are you doing in this portal?", asked Shen. "I knew that someday, I would meet the viking and you dear friends as well", said Fael, "Speaking of which, where is the young viking and the others?" "They're a little far away from us", said Zhong, "Besides, we need your help. Hiccup's fighting Rozelle and there's no telling whether or not he would win." "It is my duty to help you get to your friends as quickly as possible", said Fael, "But first, I will give you two important things." "What things?", asked Zhong. Fael fires some waterfire and it reveals to be two swords with different colors. The first sword has the same color as the peacock and the second sword has the same color as the wolf. "Thank you, Fael", said Shen, "What are these for?" "To help your friends in battle when the time is right.", said Fael, "Now, come with me. I think you three have waited long enough, have you?"

He roars and transports himself along with the other three from the portal. Back at the panthers' camp, we see Hiccup getting ready for a second round against Rozelle in the sword fight as did Rozelle. "I will not let things get close to me again!", said Rozelle and he and Hiccup started the second round with Rozelle overpowering Hiccup, but as he prepares to give him a proper strike, Hiccup cuts his leg, causing to yell in pain. Then, Hiccup runs and hides behind a rock before Rozelle can see him. "Where are you, you little coward?", shouted Rozelle in pain. Hiccup, after hearing those words, gets angry and attacks Rozelle with his sword, but only blocked by his own sword. "I'm changing the deal", said Rozelle angrilly, "Once we're finished here, I will kill your friends next." "Stay away from my friends, you son of a ***ch!", shouted Hiccup and continues battling until finally, Hiccup gains the advantage and knocks out Rozelle with one swipe of his sword, giving him a miserable wound in the process. As Hiccup walks away from Rozelle, the still angry panther charges at Hiccup, but not before Astrid, "Hiccup! Look out!" and Hiccup grabs his sword and gives him another wound this time in the spine. Then, Rozelle collapsed on the ground, but he is not dead. Not just yet. "Damn you, viking", said Rozelle darkly.

Meanwhile, we see Shen flying on Fael while Zhong flies on Toothless, trying to get to the others, hoping it's not too late. "We have to hurry", said Shen, "I'm sure our friend has won the duel by now." "Not sure either", said Zhong. The bird flies as fast as he could while Fael and Zhong follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have a large battle between the panthers against the vikings and the kung fu masters. What will happen during the fight? Will Hiccup and the others discover something extraordinary? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter! Stay tuned, dear fans!<strong>


	22. The Death Of Rozelle

Chapter 20: The Death Of Rozelle

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup, still standing there with his sword intacted on Rozelle's neck, but unfortunately, he prevented himself from killing. "What's the matter, viking?", asked Rozelle darkly, "Too cowardly to take a life?" Hiccup looks at Oai, the only person whose parents' deaths were the cause of Rozelle and was the only one who felt sorry for him. Then, he looks at Rozelle with a glare. "It's not mine to take", said Hiccup and walks towards Oai before he gives him his sword, "It's yours."

Oai becomes confused at first, but he then realizes that he is to do what he has to do. So he carries the sword with him and walks towards his uncle, now angered for what Rozelle had did. "You are sure brave", said Rozelle, "Maybe you do have the makings of a Tai Wan Chi King after all." Oai raises his sword and we cut to a flashback to where the baby Oai is hidden in a basket before his parents fought against Rozelle and were slaughtered. We also cut to where Rozelle opens the basket and carrying the baby with his evil grin.

We cut back to where Oai is about to strike. He yells in anger and puts his sword on the ground near Rozelle after the overlord himself closed his eyes, but then opens his eyes to see that Oai has not killed him. "Not one like you", said Oai picks up the sword from the ground, "Keep your life. But I am giving the Chinese Dragon his freedom and your banishment has been made. Never come back here again as is tradition." Oai then walks back to the others while the still wounded Rozelle walks to Ishiamo and Tyushi.

"My lord", said Ishiamo. "I will deal with you when this is over", said Rozelle darkly. Tyushi now sees what a fraud Rozelle is and takes out his dagger without Rozelle noticing. "It is over", said Tyushi and stabs Rozelle in the back, causing him to gasp before he collapses to the ground and making a pool of blood on the ground. "Treachery!", shouted Ishiamo. "Those foolish vikings and kung fu masters have killed him!", shouted Tyushi, "Prepare for battle!"

"Come on, we have to get ready for battle", said Hiccup and he and the others ran back to their hideout where they slept last night. Then, they saw three figures from across the sky and it happens to be Shen, Toothless, and Zhong getting back to where the others are at before they land safely on the ground. "What happened?", asked Zhong. "I defeated Rozelle in our duel, but he got killed", said Hiccup. "You're sure you didn't kill him?", asked Shen. "No, I didn't", said Hiccup, "All I know is that those other two panthers blamed his death on us"

"Now, they're preparing for war against us", said Astrid, "What should we do?" "We've bought a little friend with us", said Zhong and he and Shen showed them Fael, the Squid Dragon. "Fael", whispered Hiccup. "It is good to see you again, dear friends", said Fael. Hiccup smiles, thinking that Fael along with Toothless might help him and the others win the battle against the panther clan.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant, in the next chapter there will be a huge battle. I'm sorry for changing this chapter. I just wanted to show Rozelle's death before the battle starts in the next chapter. So, enjoy and don't forget tor review, please.<strong>


	23. The Battle Part I

Chapter 21: The Battle Part I

Later, we see the panther soldiers getting ready to attack Hiccup and the others with their swords and we see Ishiamo and Tyushi in their battle armors. "The time to strike is at hand, warriors", said Ishiamo, "Now that Rozelle is gone, I will be the new ruler once we are done with those kung fu fools and those insolent vikings. Then, all of China will know how to bow before me and we shall not be defeated!" The panther soldiers cheered and prepare to start the battle. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup flying on toothless while Fael follows him and riding him is Astrid. They turned to the others who are waiting for the moment to battle them while Tigress and Zhong watches the other wolves preparing their bows and arrows.

Then, Astrid sees the panther soldiers running with their swords to find where Hiccup and the others are at. "They're coming", said Astrid. "Get ready!", said Hiccup. Po, Shifu along with Viper and Shen get ready for battle. Tigress and Zhong turned to the other wolves. "Archers, to your ready!", shouted Tigress and the wolves did what the kung fu master had told. "Stay with them!", shouted Zhong. Then, as the panthers are about to come closer to their location, we see Oai along with Saiku, Royo, and Tuisa running to attack the panthers at a spot in about halfway from their location while he himself starts to count. "One, two", counted Oai. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup counting as well. "Three, four", counted Hiccup. Then, we cut back to Oai and the others as he continues to count. "Five, six", counted Oai.

Then, we cut back to Hiccup as he continues to count. "Seven, eight", said Hiccup and turns to the others before shouting, "GET READY!" Then, as the panther soldiers along with Ishiamo and Tyushi are about halfway there, we see Oai and the others getting closer to where the panthers are at and he shouts, "NOW!" before he and the others jumped onto them, holding back and allowing the others to let Zhong's wolves fire their weapons. "NOW!", shouted Zhong and the wolves fire their weapons into the sky and landed on the panthers and not hitting Oai and the others while they are still holding the panthers back, spilling some blood in the process. Then, Po and the others started to attack them while Hiccup and Astrid try to battle Ishiamo and Tyushi. "CRUSH THEM ALL!", shouted Tyushi to the other panther soldiers.

Then, the panther soldiers start to overpower Po and the Furious Five, but just as they are about to be beaten up by them, Tai Lung and Shen arrive and they battle them. "Tai Lung", said Shen, "Remember our teamwork strategy?" "You bet I do", said Tai Lung. The snow leopard and the peacock use the teamwork battle strategy with Tai Lung knocking the panther soldiers out with two punches and Shen throwing his silver daggers at them, killing them in the process. "That was excellent teamwork", said Shen after Tai Lung walks back to the peacock. "Where's Hiccup and Astrid?", asked Tai Lung and Shen isn't sure what the two vikings are doing.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter where Hiccup and Astrid continue to fight against Tyushi and Ishiamo! Stay tuned!<strong>


	24. The Battle Part II

Chapter 22: The Battle Part II

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and Astrid continuing to fight against Ishiamo and Tyushi near the forests next to the mountains and nearly a minute later, Ishiamo fatally wounds Astrid in the ribs, causing her to wince in pain. There came a muted silence in the background with Hiccup shouting, "NOOOOOOOO!" in the process. Then, he stabs in Tyushi in the chest, causing him to gasp. Then, the panther collapses on the ground, spilling blood on the ground in the process and goes to the wounded Astrid. "Astrid", said Hiccup, "I've killed Rozelle's man. Now I've got one more to battle... by myself now." "You can do it, Hiccup", said Astrid, "I know you can." Then, Hiccup's heart froze and Astrid dies. Hiccup began to spread some tears from his eyes and land on the now dead Astrid and the ground as well.

Then, he becomes angry and starts to battle against Ishiamo one-on-one with each other. Meanwhile, we see Po and the others continue to fight the panthers and Shen had almost killed half of them, but suddenly got injured by one of them who threw a dagger across his wing. "Shen!", said Tai Lung, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine", said Shen, "But how am I going to overpower all of these panthers?" "We have no choice", said Po and goes to Tai Lung, "Will you help me hold them back?" "Yes, I can, Po", said Tai Lung and he and Po walked and stopped about halfway for half of the panther army. Then, they closed their eyes and the snow leopard climbs on Po before the Dragon Warrior himself uses the Inner Peace technique and Tai Lung jumps on all of the panthers and uses the Wuxi Finger Hold techinque on them.

Then, Tigress and the others watched a gigantic explosion, causing them to fly backwards and hit the rocks near a cave. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup continuing to fight against Ishiamo and nearly a minute later, Ishiamo cuts Hiccup in the arm, spilling some blood in the process. Before he could strike, Hiccup quickly ran as fast as he could and hides in one of the trees. "You can't hide from me, viking!", shouted Ishiamo, "I can hear your thoughts inside your little head." Hiccup tries not to breathe so the panther could not hear him, but due to a little gasp, Ishiamo heard him and pins Hiccup to the ground. "There is nothing you can do now, Hiccup", said Ishiamo, "Your friends have failed against my army. They have died... and so will you!"

He yells and raises the knife towards Hiccup and stabs him, but suddenly, there came a brilliant flash of light that blinds Ishiamo. Then, the light wounds Hiccup in the process and gaining him the opportunity to raise his sword. "This is for my friends", said Hiccup and yells before he plunges his sword into the panther's heart, causing him gasp and collapse to the ground and dies painfully. "It's finally over now", thought Hiccup and carries Astrid's dead body back to the others as quickly as possible. Suddenly, there came a blue light and it happens to be the Dagger of Truth that Ishiamo was carrying after he killed Rozelle. It then floats onto the dead viking's body and heals Astrid in the process.

Hiccup, to his surprise, becomes happy and hugs Astrid. "Hiccup", said Astrid, "I'm alive." "Of course you are", said Hiccup and continues to carry Astrid back to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update again in... say, wednesday.<strong>


	25. King Oai

Chapter 23: King Oai

We cut to Hiccup still carrying Astrid until a minute later, Astrid gets off of Hiccup and walked to see a big hole in the ground. "What a big hole", said Astrid and she and Hiccup turned around to see nothing except the dead bodies of the panther army. "Where's Po and the others?", asked Astrid. "Oh, no", said Hiccup, "I bet they're hurt or... dead." Hiccup and Astrid then run to find the others only to find Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Stoick and Goober alive but received cuts during the battle. "Dad, Goober", said Hiccup, "You're alright." "Have you seen Po and the others, Stoick, sir?", asked Astrid. "No, I'm afraid I haven't", said Stoick.

"The last time we saw them they were watching Po and Tai Lung defeat the whole army in just one punch from their techniques", said Goober. "It can't be", said Hiccup and runs off to find the others, but lost hope and shouted, "PO! TAI LUNG! GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Suddenly, as Hiccup is about to slump down, he hears a growling noise from not too far away from him. That growl came from a familiar voice, "We're here, Hiccup" and as the young viking turns around, it happens to be Tigress along with Po, the rest of the kung fu masters as well along with Zhong and the other wolves.

The young viking could not believe his eyes. The others have survived the battle against the panther and with that, they have won. "We did it, you guys", said Po, "We've won." "I'm so glad you guys are alright", said Hiccup and ran to the others before hugging them, "But, where's Toothless." Then, suddenly, the Night Fury appears and cuddles Hiccup in the chin with his head. "Oh, buddy", said Hiccup, "You're alright, too." "Where's Oai and the others?", asked Po, "Were they with us as well?" "They attacked the panther army before we had the chance to finish them off", said Tai Lung, "Let's hope they made it out alright."

Suddenly, they hear a voice. "You bet we did", said the voice and it happens to be Saiku and there came a shadow figure that happens to be Oai's. "Oai", said Po and Oai jumps onto the ground before walking to where the others are at and hugged them. "Did we won?", asked Oai. "You bet we did", said Hiccup and the viking and the panther hugged each other before Fael appears. "You have done well, young vikings and masters", said Fael, "With the war over, the reign of the panther is no more. However can I repay you?" "You don't have to", said Hiccup, "All we have is friendship and that's what really matters. Right, guys?" "Right", said Monkey.

"You said it", said Mantis. "I'm with you, buddy", said Snotlout. "What are we gonna do now?", asked Po, "Should we head back to the Jade Palace or something?" "Actually, there's one thing we have to do first", said Oai. "Like what?", asked Hiccup. Oai grins at Hiccup happily and we cut to Rozelle's kingdom where we see dozens of panthers cheering upon Oai's return along with the congratulations to the vikings and the kung fu masters since Rozelle is no more. Later, we cut to the balcony of the kingdom where Oai, after gaining the crown, makes a speech.

"Citizens", said Oai, "It has been three days since Rozelle was killed and his death was because he had spread fear, hate, greed, and distrust to all of you. I, for one, am the opposite of Rozelle. I am kind, brave, and loyal to my friends, especially the kung fu masters and the young vikings as well." He turns to the others and Tai Lung says, "Keep going." Oai then continues. "It is my honor of being the king and take over Rozelle's throne. I will not turn evil the same way my uncle did. The reason why is that I want for all of us to rebuild this world so that we can live in the days of peace."

The people of Rozelle's (now Oai's) palace understand this and clapped their hands in applause. "Thank you, dear Oai", said the panther villager #7. "Now, we won't be able to deal with Rozelle ever again", said the panther villager #6. Oai smiles and turns to the others again before walking to them and hugs them in the process. "Thank you, kung fu masters", said Oai, "I am forever in your debt." The kung fu masters bowed respectfully to Oai and the panther ruler turns to the vikings, "As is yours, vikings." The vikings bowed respectfully, but Oai raises his hand.

"You don't need to bow to me for it is I who will bow to all of you for your bravery and courage", said Oai and turns to the kung fu masters and walks towards Po. "Thank you, Po", said Oai, "For what you have done to help me succeed in my quest to restore peace to the palace, I will give you a gift so rare it will forever be in your honor." The panther goes to the medal room where he finds a golden medal that his father use to wore before Rozelle killed him. He takes it from the room and later returns to where the others are at and gives the medal to Po. "Thank you, Oai", said Po, "I... I don't know what to say." "You can say anything you like, Po", said Oai.

"Alright", said Po, "Then I think that this medal is... AWESOME!" Then, everyone chuckles for a while before Zhong goes to Tigress to ask her something. "Um, Tigress", said Zhong. "Yes, Zhong?", asked Tigress. "Can you um...", said Zhong and goes on four legs before taking out his tongue, reminding Tigress the day she promised that she could cuddle him once the battle was over. "Alright", said Tigress and cuddles the wolf so softly, causing Zhong to lick her in the process. Everyone laughs their heads off. Later that night, we see Oai looking at the beautiful blue sky on the balcony, thinking that the stars could one minute resemble his father.

It did nearly 10 seconds later and we see Hiccup walking to Oai. "Oai", said Hiccup, "what are you doing?" "I was uh...", said Oai, "looking at the stars that just showed my..." "Father?", guessed Hiccup. "Yes", said Oai. "I bet he's still there right now looking over you from heaven, is he?", asked Hiccup. "Yes", said Oai, "I wish I would've been there so I can get the chance to see him again." One day, you will", said Hiccup. "And if hadn't been for you and the others, I would have done the whole thing by myself, but with you guys on my side, I am forever grateful. Thank you, Hiccup." He bows respectfully to Hiccup and gives the young viking another gold medal.

"Why, Oai", said Hiccup, "Thank you." "You are most welcome, Hiccup", said Oai and Hiccup smiles at him before he and the panther ruler hugged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update tomorrow, I promise.<strong>


	26. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 24: Saying Goodbye

The next morning, we see Po and the others having a breakfast as a reward for helping Oai restore peace to the palace with Po eating dozens of Tamagoyakis and Nattos as well. "For a panda like you, you sure love to eat", said Oai. "It's just what I am", said Po, "A warrior that likes to save the world and eat stuff at the same time." Everyone laughs and continues to eat their own breakfast. Three hours later, we see every single panther villager watching Oai presenting a farewell to the vikings. "The vikings are leaving because my friends have told me of their own home", said Oai, "Lord may know that I will be able to see them again someday. Anyone who wished to make an object before the vikings leave, speak now." One of the panther villagers spoke. "I will accept for our heroes, the vikings, to return to their homeland", said the panther villager #8. "Then it is decided", said Oai, "Before they leave, however, I must say farewell to the vikings."

Oai turns to the vikings before he bows respectfully. "Is there anything I want to say before you leave?", asked Oai. "If you need to", said Astrid. "Then, I will miss you guys", said Oai and hugs Astrid first, then goes to Stoick, Goober, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. Before he could hug Hiccup, however, Hiccup wanted to say something. "What is it?", asked Oai. "Will I...", said Hiccup, "be able to see you again?" "Someday, you will, Hiccup", said Oai and he and the young viking hugged each other. "We have to say goodbye to the kung fu masters first", said Hiccup. "As you wish", said Oai, "As king of the Tai Wan Chi clan, you are free to do whatever you please." "Thank you, Oai", said Hiccup and he and the othes walked to the kung fu masters before they bow respectfully to them as did they. "We will look after each other until you have return", said Shen. "I am afraid they will not be able to return", said Fael and he appears behind them.

"We won't?", said Fishlegs. "No", said Fael, "except Hiccup and Astrid." "Us?", said Hiccup. "What do you mean?", asked Astrid, "Did they do something wrong?" "Quite the opposite, dear child", said Fael, "But all things have their time. Your father and the others have learned what they can from this world. Now they must learn to live on their own." "Will Toothless come back as well?", asked Hiccup. "He will", said Fael, "If you need him the most." Hiccup smiles and hugs Fael tightly and the panther villagers said their "aws". Then, he goes to Po and hugs him as well. "I'll see you again someday, Po", said Hiccup. "So will I, Hiccup", said Po. Then, Hiccup and the others hugged the rest of the kung fu masters and said their goodbyes. Then, Astrid comes towards Oai. "I'm glad we've got the chance to come back here again", said Astrid. Then, Tigress walks towards him after Astrid goes back to the others. "Oai", said Tigress, "Can I give you something? Something that would... let Tai Lung allow me to do?"

She turns to Tai Lung, who nods his head "yes" and she turns back around to Oai. "Yes, I suppose", said Oai and to the kung fu masters' surprise, Tigress and Oai kissed each other before they broke it. "I'm sure when I'm older, I'll understand", said Astrid. "I'm sure when I'm older, I don't think I want to understand", said Hiccup. Then, the song called "**The Call**" plays on the background.

**It started out as a feeling**  
><strong>Which then grew into a hope<strong>  
><strong>Which then turned into a quiet thought<strong>  
><strong>Which then turned into a quiet word<strong>  
><strong>And then that word grew louder and louder<strong>  
><strong>'Til it was a battle cry<strong>  
><strong>I'll come back<strong>  
><strong>When you call me<strong>  
><strong>No need to say goodbye<strong>

* * *

><p>As Hiccup and the others walk into the portal-like tree, they get transported back to the Isle of Berk where everything is back to the way it was before the tornado. All of their homes were restored back to life. Hiccup and the others smelled the fresh air of their homeland while the song continues.<p>

**Just because everything's changing**  
><strong>Doesn't mean it's never<strong>  
><strong>Been this way before<strong>  
><strong>All you can do is try to know<strong>  
><strong>Who your friends are<strong>  
><strong>As you head off to the war<strong>  
><strong>Pick a star on the dark horizon<strong>  
><strong>And follow the light<strong>  
><strong>You'll come back<strong>  
><strong>When it's over<strong>  
><strong>No need to say good bye<strong>  
><strong>You'll come back<strong>  
><strong>When it's over<strong>  
><strong>No need to say good bye<strong>

* * *

><p>Later, the song ends and Hiccup talks to Astrid while Fishlegs and the others are playing with each other along with their dragons including Meatlug and Stormfly. "What a great adventure we had", said Astrid, "Don't you think?" "Yeah", said Hiccup, "Let's hope Po and the others are doing fine." One month later, at the Valley of Peace, we see Zhong, Po, Shen, and Tai Lung practicing sword fighting with each other. Then, the practice ends with Po and Tai Lung finally have the advantage to defeat your opponent as the rules clearly state. "That was excellent", said Shen, "Well done." "It's great to see that you're staying in the Valley of Peace with us, Shen", said Po, "With you on our side, I can teach you a few kung fu moves." "If only Hiccup were here", said Tai Lung. "I think he'll be fine back at Berk, whatever that means", said Zhong. "Anyone up for some noodles at my father's house?", asked Po. "I'm up for that", said Zhong, "Let's go."<p>

Then, the Dragon Warrior and the others went to Mr. Ping's noodle store where they ate some noodles and after lunch, they were stuffed. "Those noodles are so exquisite", said Shen, "Thank you for those lovely things, Mr. Ping." "It's a pleasure, my lord", said Mr. Ping. "Please, call me Shen", said Shen. "Oh, sorry, Shen", said Mr. Ping. Later, we see Po training Shen the same moves that he learned, including the Wuxi Finger Hold and the Dragon Strike technique. Then, he teaches him the Inner Peace technique after Shen tells Po that his memories of his parents banishing him from Gongmen City haunted him since his reformation from his evil ways. The peacock had succeeded in letting go of those memories and thanked Po for teaching him that technique. "Thank you, Po", said Shen. "You're welcome, Shen", said Po and looks at the beautiful blue sky, trying not to forget the day he once again met Hiccup and would hope to see him again.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Once you go the cliffhanger at the next chapter, there'll be some very good news I might add. Good luck and don't forget to review, please.<strong>


	27. Cliffhanger

**I have 2 good news, Ladies and gents of Fanfiction.**

**1.) I've planned to make three more How To Train Your Kung Fu stories with the third being Hiccup's last journey to China and the fourth and fifth being the kung fu masters' first two journeys to Berk and would make it a How To Train Your Kung Fu Quintet series. Isn't that awesome or what?**

**2.) I'm making a deleted scene from my fanfic after this cliffhanger.**

**What do you guys think? Wouldn't that be awesome or what?**

**So, here's the cliffhanger and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>We cut to the a familiar looking palace where we see two familiar looking animals wearing white hoods and cloaks as well. Then, they walked to their master whose face looks familiar when wearing the same white hood and cloak. Then, one of the white hooded took off his face and it happens to be Rysu. "My lord", said Rysu, "We have found something incredible." "What is it, Rysu?", said the white hooded person, "Speak." "We've found that...", said Rysu, "Po and the kung fu masters have joined a new breed of heroes. A breed known as... the vikings." The white hooded person takes his hood off and his face happens to be King Yerashi, the lord of the Ku Zai kingdom and the protector of the Light. "Our friend", said King Yerash and smiles happily before we fade to black.<p> 


	28. Deleted Scene 1

**Here's two deleted scenes from How To Train Your Kung Fu 2 starting with this one. Enjoy, dear friends.**

* * *

><p>Deleted Scene: Fael's Battle<p>

While Po and the others continue to fight against the panther army, we see Fael trying to help and he succeeds by firing his waterfire at them, burning them to ashes and dust at the same time. "Thank you, Fael", said Po. "You are most welcome, Po", said Fael, "Now, you take care of the rest, dear friends. I will see you again when the battle is over." Then, Fael flies away from the others and frees Kaya in the process. "Thank you, friend", said Kaya. "It is an honor", said Fael and flies away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. Now on to another deleted scene.<strong>


	29. Deleted Scene 2

Deleted Scene: Kaya's Farewell

We cut to Hiccup flying on Toothless while Shen is following him in the process and sees Kaya flying off. "Kaya", said Hiccup, "Where are you going?" Kaya turns around and sees Hiccup and Shen following him in mid-air and spoke. "My time as protector of Kushio Island is over", said Kaya, "Now it is time for my departure. You and your friends have done what you have can to save it from those panthers and you have succeeded." "Will we... ever see you again?", asked Hiccup. "Perhaps not", said Kaya, "but I will always remember all of you... in my heart and my mind as well." Hiccup smiles as did Shen. "You are the greatest warriors in all of China", said Kaya, "but the most notable warrior is you, Hiccup. You have done great things that any kind of hero that did. Our friendship will never be forgotten as long as you remember me with a gift that I will give you." Kaya then gives Hiccup an amulet that resembles a dragon and chinese marking on it. "Farewell, Hiccup, viking of Berk", said Kaya, "May the high spirits be within you." Then, the Chinese Dragon then flies a few miles away from Hiccup and Shen before they head back to the others. "Where did Kaya go?", asked Tigress. "To a place where he'll... remember us", said Hiccup. Po understands this and spoke. "I'm sure he'll be fine without us", said Po. The Dragon Warrior smiles and Hiccup looks at the sky, trying not to forget the day he and the others met Kaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for the deleted scenes. So, enjoy and don't forget to review while you're trying to think about it, please.<strong>


End file.
